Cancer
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Based on the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance. Harry/Ginny... H/G have a kid. She gets cancer. They struggle with loss and regret. Could it have been prevented? Sad...sad story..with a happy ending. AU. Give it a shot...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this isn't going to be a fruity fic. Uve been warned.

**15 monthes later.**

**Prolouge**

It had been 15 monthes since the final battle. Ginny and Harry had gotten back together soon after the war. They were married within 3 monthes of the war. Then came the surprise. It came on the day of May 17 a year after the war. The surprise was Minerva Molly Potter. She was Ginny and Harry's pride and joy. They loved Mini deeply. She was 5 monthes when it and Ginny were going about their normal day when they realized something odd about was extra fussy and an odd sized lump had formed on her head.

"Harry dear? Did Mini bump her head on anything?" called Ginny.(AN: sorry if the dates are whack..i had trouble figuring it all out)

"Yeah...she was rollignand bumped it on your shoes." said Harry dissmisively. Ginny nodded, but had a weird ache...something was wrong.

"Harry...I think we should make an appointment with the Muggle docter." said Ginny. She had a Muggle docter and healer for Mini.

"Ginny...she just bmped her head! She is fine, right Mini?" sighed Harry. Mini started screaming. "Gin, all their going to say is its a bump. Put ice on it."

"Fine if it's not gone in a week I'm taking her to the docter." Harry sighed but relented.

One and a half week later:

Ginny woke bright and early to Mini screaming. It seemed to be the only thing she did lately and she wouldn't eat. She noticed that the lump on her head was larger. Ginny grew frightened. She phoned the Muggle docter and made a an appointment for later in the day. Ginny dressed and got Mini ready, as it was August. The got in a taxi and rode to the docters.

"Ginny and Minerva Potter?" called a kind looking nurse. Ginny stood with Mini and followed. The nurse led them to t a small white room. She took Mini and set her in a crib like bed.

"Mrs. Potter what seem to be the problem?" she asked kindly.

"Well, Mini has a lump on her head. I noticed it a week ago, and it has grown a good sized ammount. My husband Harry, told me Mini hit her head on a pain of my heels. So I dismissed it as a small bump. I've grown worried though." said Ginny. The nurses eyes grew sad.

"We'll run some test's." said the nurse in a sad tone. Ginny wondered what was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter playlist Cancer-My chemical romance

**Cancer**

Ginny slammed the cab dore shit, clutching Mini tightly. She had gotten the results. She shakily fumbled with the keys to their flat. She finally got it open and saw Harry watching TV on the couch. He was home from work early! He looked up when he saw her. He smiled,but quickly noticed the look on her face.

"Gin, what's wrong." asked Harry worridly. She walked silently to Mini's room and laid her down in the crib, and went back out into the living room and sat down.

"The bump on her head was't from the shoes." said Ginny in a strangled whisper. Harry looked relieved.

"Oh thank god..'cuz that had been my fault." said Harry. He stoped when he saw her face. "Wait! Where is the bump from then?"

"They ran tests." started Ginny tears forming in her eyes. "Mini's bump is...is...is a tumor!" she wailed.

"No...it...can't be." said Harry shakily.

"Mini has brain cancer!" sobbed Ginny. Harry stood, shoulder shaking with fear, sadness, and rage. He punched the wall. Breaking the wall and his hand.

"I'll be back!" he roared dissaprating.

HPOV:

No...Mini was fine this isn't possible. But it is. Mini has brain cancer. He disapprated. He didn't want Ginny to see him like this. He went to Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Harry! Bloody hell mate what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Did Ginny kick you out?" aske Hermione. Harry began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mini..." he gasped.

"What happened? Is she ok?" asked Hermione growing nervous.

"Brain...Cancer!" sobbed Harry. Ron and Hermione's face lost all color.

"Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Home."

And that was the beginning of their own personal hell.

One Month later.

Harry and Ginny had grown into the world of depression. Mini had Chemo every week, and she had surgery to get the tumor removed. But she had a week maybe two left in her. She was dying. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The Weasleys knew and hepled as best they could. Mini was constantly in the Hospital. It was a dreary and dismal tuesday. Mini was home for a day, before she went back to the hospital for Chemo. The doorbell rang and Harry sulked to the door. Who it was greatly surprised him.

"Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! Dudley! What a surprise." said Harry in a small hoarse boy.

"May we come in?" asked Petunia. He opened the door. Vernon huffed at the mess.

"Are you sick?" asked Dudley. Tears formed in Harry's eyes.

"No." said Harry in a strangled voice.

"Then what's wrong with you boy?" crowed Vernon.

"Harry...Mini want's her dad-" Ginny stopped short at the sight of them. Her blood shot eyes narrowed.

"Hello." said Dudley cheerfully. Ginny nodded curtly.

"Who is Mini?" asked Petunia curiosty getting the best of her.

"My...daughter." managed Harry. Ginny brought the battered Mini to Harry. He held her gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry...this is terribly rude. But why does...she look...so sick?" asked Dudley. Harry looked up, tears falling from his eyes.

"Brain Cancer." snapped Ginny shortly. She wasn't sad all the time. She was angry. Their eyes grew wide.

"How old?" said Petunia, the first to recover.

"Three monthes...soon to be four." said Harry sadly. They nodded.

"Harry, we're sorry for the loss...but we just dropped by to say helo." said Dudley. Harry and Ginny glowered.

"She isn't dead yet!" shouted Ginny. Dudley realized what he said.

"I didn't mean..-sorry-" stuttered Dudley. They left soon after that.

One week later.

The entire family was crowded into little Mini's hospital room. There she sat in an incubator. On life support. The family was crowded around to say their final goodbyes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried openly as they kissde her forhead.

"Love you Mini Molly." they said. George and Charlie went next. Then went Bill and Fleur. Percy said bye. Then all that left was Ron,Hermione, and the parents. They were all sobbing. Ginny was about to bid farwell.

"Minerva Molly Potter. I love you. I'm sorry that's you'll never get to have kids...or get married...or have your first kiss. You are a miricle child. Your suffering will soon be ended...you'll be with your grandparents and aunts and uncles soon. Harry and I love you so much. You are our brave little girl. Never forget that.." cried Ginny. Harry rubbed circles on her back.

"I love you Mini Molly Potter." said Harry somberly. Rona dn Hermione bid her goodbyes.

"I'm sorry but are you ready?" asked a nurse. Ginny burst into tear, but Harry nodded. The machines turned off.

"Minerva Molly Potter. Died 11:45 pm Spetember 30th 1999." recorded the nurse. Ginny cried and Harry wept.

Mini was dead. She died of brain cancer.

_**AN: This story is dedicated to all those who have suffered a loss to cancer. Or have fought that battle. You are the true heros of Earth.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter playlist _**I'm not okay(i promise) my chemical romance**_

**Funerals.**

It was a week after Mini's death. Herfuneral was today. Ginny woke and slipped into a long black dress, with a pair of high black heels, and matching black cardigan. She slipped a satin balck headband into her umkept redhair. Harry came out in an all black suit. It was noon so they made their way to the church.

The funeral was agonizing. Harry and Ron were the palm bearers, as the casket was so tiny it only needed two people. Ginny rode with Hermione. The whole time she wept.

"I miss her." sobbed Ginny. Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed. Ginny put on a brave front as the preacher said a few words. Minerva's goffin was agonizingly slowly lowered into the ground. Ginny had to use Harry for support. They all disbanded, going to meet up for lund at a local cafe. But that was it for Ginny.

"I'm through." said Ginny. She disapprated. Harry grew sad, but hoped she'd return soon. But she never did. A month went by and nothing. Harry grew so depressed he turned to alcohol. One month turned into 6 which turned into a year. It was one year after her death, and Harry had stopped the booze. He was back on track, Ginny completely pulled from his mind. Not Mini though, He thought of her everyday. Harry apprated to the Burrow.

"Mum?" he called. Mrs. Weasley bustled in.

"Hello dear!" she said Kissing his cheek. He smiled. Tonight was time for a family dinner. After he was fed Harry returned to his flat. He switched on the lamp and was surprised to find someone sitting there. It was Ginny.

"Ginny." he said. She stared at him. She began to vry. He was angry...but understood her more than anyone thought. Ginny coped alone...he knew her well enough to know that.

"Shh..it's ok." said Harry rubbing her back.

"I was...a..fool...please...take me...back!" she gasped between sobs. Harry nodded and his lips found hers.

"Always. But if so, then you will go to her grave with me. It's the one year anniversary" said Harry sadly. Ginny looked sad but nodded. They went to the store and picked out a teddy bear and flowers. They went to the cemetary and laid their respective items on the grave.

"I love you Mini." said Ginny.

"Daddy loves you too." said Harry. Ginny smiled nad they walked away hand in hand, ready to start a new life.

_**AN: yeah so this was a short sad fic with a happy ending...tell me what you think**_


End file.
